


To Stop Time

by keiththepaladin



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Ty's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stop Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have already posted this to Tumblr, but it looks like I'm posting everything here as well!

More lately, Tiberius Blackthorn had been noticing more things about Malcolm Fade. He noticed how the violet colour of his eyes lightened when he spoke of something he was excited about. He noticed how his hair seemed to glow when he was standing in the Los Angeles sunlight. And he also noticed the perfectly symmetrical shape of the high-warlocks lips. It was true, he was noticing more and more every day.

They were sitting in the library of Malcolm’s house, both reading completely different content. Where Ty was enjoying a Sherlock Homes story, one he had read many times before, Malcolm was reading a cookbook. Ty smirked, looking over at Malcolm in that moment. He appeared to be very concentrated on a recipe for some sort of cupcakes. He was staring at it so intently, that his eyebrows were furrowing. That’s the thing he does when he’s concentrating, Ty thought. He had found another new and fascinating thing about him.

Quite unexpectedly, Malcolm looked up, his purple eyes locking with Ty’s grey ones. As soon as the Shadowhunter noticed this fact, his face flushed, and he turned his head back down to the book.

“Are you looking at something, Tibs?” Malcolm’s voice was the epitome of amusement. He could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“If you’re referring to the delightful novel I’m reading, then yes, I am looking at something.” Ty said, plainly. He had to try and cover up his blunder.

“That’s cute, Ty. But you know I saw you. Now what’s the matter?”

“What makes you think there’s a problem?”

“Well, you had to be staring for one reason or another.” Ty looked up at the warlock, a grin splitting across his face.

“It was your eyebrows,”

“Excuse me?” At this remark, Malcolm’s eyebrows shot up. And that’s what he did when he was surprised, or confused. 

“Well,” Ty started, not quite sure where this conversation was leading, “when you’re concentrating on something, your eyebrows furrow. Like just then, when you were reading the recipe for cupcakes.” Malcolm was staring at Ty, completely expressionless. Ty wasn’t sure how to go about the next part of the situation. So he did the thing that came naturally to him, he kept on speaking. “Also, when you’re surprised like you just were, your eyebrows go up instead. Oh, and your smile is symmetrical. The same on both sides.” Malcolm blinked, and then smirked.

“Okay Tibs,” he said, “how long have you been noticing these things?” At this, Tiberius became very self-conscious. How completely foolish he must have sounded, like a person completely infatuated by their crush. Malcolm picked up on these vibes from Ty. “I do find it rather cute, however.” Malcolm finished, still grinning at Ty.

Ty looked back down at his book. This turn of events had thoroughly taken him by surprise. He had little idea of what to do next. Luckily for him, Malcolm did.

Completely unexpectedly, Malcolm reached over to Ty, and locked his lips in his own. Malcolm tasted of sugar and sunshine, a perfect representation of his personality. The kiss seemed to last forever, but at the same time, not long enough.

After the short eternity of their kiss, and Malcolm had his nose pressed against Ty’s, was when the silence was broken.

“We shouldn’t rush this, Ty.” Malcolm’s words came out barely a whisper.

“That was quite the mood-killer, Malcolm.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Of course I do. Plus, Livia also warned me.” Ty pulled back, looking Malcolm in the eye. “For now, lets just do things as they feel right.”

“Live in the moment.”

“Exactly.” And with this, Ty leaned in, and kissed Malcolm again. He only pulled away to say one more thing; “By the way, you flutter your eyelids when you’re kissing.”


End file.
